


Young Forever(Lisa~Gang AU)

by SusuTheFangirl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, High School, Humour, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusuTheFangirl/pseuds/SusuTheFangirl
Summary: Lisa had always been a strong character. She turned heads everywhere she went. She just couldn’t possibly be ignored. Y/n, on the other hand, tried her best to stay in the shadows. Everyone thought she was shy, but the real reason was much deeper, and much, much darker.“Soon you get used to the feeling of blood on your hands,”





	Young Forever(Lisa~Gang AU)

You were sleeping peacefully.  
Stress on the word ‘were’.  
You WERE sleeping peacefully until someone decided to jump on you.  
You groaned, rubbing your eyes in attempt to get the blurriness out of your vision. You blinked a couple times, your eyes landing on the boy lying on top of you, grinning from ear to ear with his bunny teeth sticking out.  
“Jungkook!” You yelled, shoving him off the bed.  
He threw his head back and laughed, crinkles forming around his eyes.  
Everyone, this is Jeon Jungkook. You’re best friend and crush since middle school. Yeah, I know. It’s pathetic. But what can a girl do?  
You looked at your alarm clock, groaning when you say it was 5:30am, an hour before your alarm goes off. You grabbed your pillow and whacked Jungkook in the face with it.  
“What the fuck? It’s 5:30am!” You whined, sitting up.  
“I thought since it’s my first day at your school we could go out for breakfast instead of the boring old coco pops,”  
You sighed,”I would but I’m literally broke at the moment, Kook,”  
“My treat,” He grinned like a child  
“No, J-“ You started to process but he cut you off  
“Oh come on Y/n. You live in my house and eat all my food anyway, how is me buying you breakfast any different?”  
You glared at him, hitting him with the pillow again,”Fine. I’ll go,”

After you got up and ready you and Jungkook went to a small cafe near the school. It was a cute place mostly filled with a couples of all ages.

“I’m so happy that I get to see you all day now,” Jungkook said, his eyes wide and filled with joy.  
You looked down to hide your blush.  
“As soon as Yoongi-hyung stopped taking me to school and back I asked to move to your school,”  
“But...” You paused,”What if they find out?”  
He leaned over a put his hand over yours in an reassuring manner,”They won’t. I’m a good liar,”  
“But what if they do?”  
He slowly withdrew his hand, leaning back in his chair,”If they do, that doesn’t mean they know we’re friends. And if they find out that we’re friends, chances are that they don’t even know who you are,”  
You scoffed,”Of course they know who I am! We used to be rivals for fucks sake! They probably have pictures of me covering a whole wall back in their base!”  
“That vase is like a second home to me. Trust me, there’s nothing like that,”  
You slouched in your seat,”I’m just scared. For the both of us,”  
Jungkook’s eyes softened as he looked at your petite body shrinking into the seat.  
“Hey,” He said,”Eight months ago you weren’t scared of anything. You had this spark in your eyes whenever you were faced with a challenged. And you were the loudest, most daring and fun girl I’d ever met. Now, you may not have the advantage of a gang, but you still have that fire in you. The fire of a gang leader. 

Don’t let it burn out,”

Together you made your way to school. You kept your head low, but Jungkook walked through the corridors like he owned the place. He’d been in the damn building for ten seconds and he was already turning heads.  
“Jungkook,” You hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the side to lean against the lockers,”You need to keep a low profile,”  
“Why?” He whispered back  
“Because the less people know about you the smaller the chance is that our little secret will be out,”  
He leaned back and sighed dramatically,”Fine. So I just gotta act like a loner the whole time,”  
You gave him a knowing look,”I’ve made it eight months with barely any friends in this school. I think you can survive until graduation,”  
“Right. And I’m guessing this means I can’t join any clubs or teams,”  
You nodded,”Precisely. We don’t want you getting on the school news paper or website for obvious reasons,”  
He groaned.  
“Are you regretting the gang life yet?” You asked, raising an eyebrow  
“Almost,”  
You smiled faintly at him, punching him in the side lightly,”Well that’s what you get for making bad life decisions,”  
He chuckled, bending down and lifting you off the ground with his arms wrapped around your thighs. You slapped his shoulders.  
“Yah! Jeon Jungkook! Put me down!”  
He did as he was told, grinning like an idiot. You grabbed his collar, pulling his face close to yours.  
“What did I just say about keeping a low profile,” You said through gritted teeth  
He rolled his eyes,”Yeah yeah. It won’t happen again,”  
“Oh my god!” A voice said a few metres away from you.  
You and Jungkook turned around to see Lisa, the most popular girl in school, staring at you two with wide eyes.  
“You two are the cutest couple!” She beamed, her happiness radiating off her.  
You never really payed attention to any other students in school, but Lisa is someone who you just can’t miss. She could light up rooms just by entering them. And with her long, skinny legs and died blonde hair she was by far the prettiest girl in school.  
You were pretty sure you were straight (I repeat, pretty sure) but Lisa was loved by everyone and everything.  
And that’s exactly why you hated her guts.  
Was it jealously? 100%. But you seeing someone so perfect made your ego deflate a lot. 

“Oh, no. Jungkook a-“ You started to say, but Jungkook burst out laughing, leaning over with his hands on his knees.  
“Me and Y/n?” He laughed,”Never!”  
You hung your head low, offended by Jungkook’s reaction.  
Lisa looked taken aback,”Oh, I’m sorry you two just looked so cute,” She shook her head a bit so her bangs fell over her eyes,”Anyway, I’m Lalisa. But you can just call me Lisa,” She held her hand out for Jungkook to shake.  
Jungkook shook it gratefully,”Jeon Jungkook,”  
“Do you wanna sit with my friends and I at lunch?”  
“I would love-“ You shot him a deadly glare.  
He gulped slightly, turning back to Lisa,”I’m sorry I can’t,”  
Her eyes flickered from Jungkook to you momentarily,”Y/n can sit with us two if you want,”  
You were shocked that she even knew your name.  
Jungkook seemed to be mulling over his options. You sighed, grabbing his wrist,”We’ll pass, but thank you for offering,”  
You gave her a bitter smile before dragging Jungkook away.

“Rude much?”  
You rolled your eyes at Jungkook’s comment,”I don’t like her,”  
“Why? She seems nice,”  
“She’s too nice. I bet she’s a stone cold bitch under all that sweet talk,”  
Jungkook tore his wrist out of your grasp,”Y/n, I know you’re going through a tough time but you can’t just be rude to people like that!”  
“I was looking out for you, Kook!”  
He stopped in his tracks, looking you in the eye with a cold stare,”Really? Cuz I’m starting to think you’re just looking out for yourself,”

He stormed off.

You groaned, banging your head against a bear by locker as the bell went off,”Jokes on him. He doesn’t know where his class is,”

You lined out side your classroom door patiently as more and more students joined the line. By the time the teacher let you in class Jungkook still hadn’t made it to class, so you decided to look for him.  
You didn’t have to look for long, though, because you found Jungkook walking towards the classroom, chatting happily with Lisa.  
You sighed heavily, shooting a glare in their direction before starting to retreat into the classroom.  
“Y/n, wait up,” Lisa said before you could go anyway.  
She and Jungkook caught up with you,”Jungkook, you go ahead into class. I need to have a little chat with Y/n,”  
Jungkook did as he was told. You folded your arms stubbornly.

“You’re gonna get us both in detention for being late,” You said.  
She shrugged,”I just wanted to talk to you,”  
You raised you eyebrows questioningly,”Well?”  
“What’s your problem?”  
You narrowed your eyes at her,”Excuse me?”  
“Why were you so rude back there?”  
You chuckled,”Look, I don’t have time for this. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to cl-“  
“Are you always an annoying bitch?”  
You bite your lip, wondering how much trouble you would get in if you broke her arm.  
“Answer me!”  
“I don’t need to answer to you,” you shook your head  
Her mouth dropped open in disbelief,”I...how does Jungkook put up with you?”  
Something finally snapped in you. You slapped her around the face.  
She stumbled back in shock, clutching her cheek with her hands.  
You immediately regretted it,”Lisa... I’m sorry. I’m just.... not very good at controlling my emotions,”  
She shook her head,”You crazy bitch,”

She walked into class, you right behind her.

“You’re late,” The teacher stated blandly  
“Sorry Miss,” You said.  
She shook her head, handing you two detention slips,”This lunch. Don’t be late,”  
You nodded, taking the slip and taking your seat at the back of the class.

Luckily the only person who seemed to notice the red mark on Lisa’s cheek was Jungkook.

“As I was saying,” The teacher said,”Today you’ll be starting your ongoing project,”

Ah, the writing project that determined half of your grade. You were familiar with it.  
You were given a word and you had to come up with a whole story (plot, characters and everything) based on that one word.

“The parents are:” She started reading out the partners.  
You paid close attention, careful not to miss your paring.

“Y/n and Kim Jongin,”

Kim Jongin, the most popular guy in school. Aka Kai. He’s one of the few guys you knew of. Mainly because of his perfect grades and his being the team captain on the football team. Yes, he was the golden boy.

You sighed. It could’ve been worse.

“Lalisa Manoban and Jeon Jungkook,”

You zoned out for a second.

Oh no.

OH NO.

You were already jealous enough that Lisa and Jungkook we’re getting along. Now not only was Lisa gonna come over to Jungkook’s house often (Where I also happened to live) but they’d be spending all this time together.

You were so zoned out that you didn’t even notice when some students started getting out of their seats, or when Kai sat down at the desk next to yours.

He waved a hand in front of your face,”Hellooooo. Earth to Y/n,”

You snapped out of it, turning to face Kai. He laughed, and you couldn’t help but Join in.

“I got our word,” he said, holding up a yellow post it note.  
You took the note from his hands and read the word scribbled on it aloud.

“Youth,” You raised an eyebrow,”We could do lots of things with that,”

He nodded, moving his chair so he sat closer to me,”I was thinking a story about a young adult who grew up with their whole life ahead of them. They never really got a chance to live their own life. And then they meet someone who teaches them how to have fun and live life,”

You nodded, smiling slightly,”That’s the plan,”

The rest of the class went by quickly. You found yourself actually enjoying yourself while talking to Kai. 

The school day went by just like any other school day, except for the detention that involved a lot of Lisa shooting glares in your direction. And also the fact that you kept on seeing Jungkook talking to girls who weren’t you.

At the end of school you waited outside for Jungkook. After ten minutes you had excepted the fact that he’d ditched you. Just as you were about to leaves you heard a voice calling your name. You turned around to see Jungkook running up to you. You opened your mouth to say something to him but he stopped you by wrapping his arms around you, engulfing you in a hug. “I’m so sorry about what I said. I’ve been thinking about it all day. You were just trying to help me, and I’m really sorry for snapping at you. Lisa’s friends invite me to sit with them at lunch but I sat alone,” You returned the hug gratefully,”It’s okay, Kook. And you were right, I should’ve been nicer to Lisa. And fuck it, sit with whoever you wanna sit with,” He pulled away,”The only person I wanna sit with is you,” It took everything in you not to kiss him then and there.

The two of you walked home together. Chatting about school and food and whatever came to mind. It’s moments like those when you remember how lucky you are.

At dinner all Mrs and Mr Jeon did was interrogate Jungkook about his new school. It took a shit load of effort to get them to agree to move to your school in the first place, especially when he was so close to graduation. But of course graduation was the last thing Jungkook cared about.

After dinner you and Jungkook stole his parents vodka, put blasted music and ate all the snacks you could. It was Friday night after all. When you live with your best friend every night becomes a party, which is a huge upgrade from your old house, where you lived with your alcoholic mom and and a brother who is now reportedly missing.

You sighed, taking another swig from your flask,”I wonder what a normal life is like,” You said

“Peaceful,” Jungkook shrugged,”And boring. Imagine walking around not have anxiety about someone killing you,”

You shifted from your position on the sofa to sit cross legged,”Safe doesn’t mean boring, Kook,”

“It does in my book,” He took a swig from his flask

“Hey Jungkook,” You slurred

“Hmm?”

“What if we dated?”

His eyebrows creased slightly,”You know I don’t date, Y/n,”

“Yeah I know,” You said hurriedly,”But if we had a normal life. What would happen then,”

“Well I would definitely bang you but I’m not sure about dat-“

“Yah!” You threw a cushion at him.

“Oww. What was that for?” He whined childishly.

“You don’t just tell people you would bang them!”

“What? I do that all the time!”

You threw another cushion at him,”That isn’t flattering, you know?”

He shrugged,”Well it seems to work,”

You groaned.

“Don’t worry I’ll save your virgin mind from the details,” He teased.

“I’m NOT a virgin!”

“I said your virgin mind. Not your virgin body,”

You scoffed, leaning over and covering his face with a cushion,”Your so fucking drunk,”

He reached out and put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer so you were straddling him.

“Umm, Kook-“

“You asked what it would be like if we dated, didn’t you?” He said. You nodded

“Well,” he leaned in and pressed his mouth against your ear,”It would be sex everyday,”

You flinched, struggling to get away from him. He tightened his grip on your waist.

“Jungkoo-“

“I know you want me, Y/n. You’ve had a crush on me for years,”

You bit your lip in annoyance,”Jungkook, go away,”

He pulled you even closer, his hands moving from your waist to your ass,”Isn’t this what you want?”

You shoved him away, crawling off his lap,”No. I don’t want this. Not this way,”

He just chuckled,”I knew you’d pussy out of it,”

You glared at him. Without thinking about your actions you grabbed him by the collar and smashed your lips against his. His arms winded around your waist and up your top. You pushed your hips against his, sticking your tongue into his mouth his mouth and swirling it around before abruptly stopping and pulling away.

“There you go!” You shouted,”Are you happy now?”

Jungkook still seemed to be processing what was happening. He touched his lips softly.

“Y/n,” he said but you were already gone.

You two didn’t see each other for the rest of the night. You both struggled to get to sleep with a deep feeling of regret. Although you were both drunk you had enough sense to predict how awkward it would be in the morning.

However, you woke up to the unfamiliar sound of chatting.

‘Oh please don’t tell me Jungkook has a girl over while I’m here,” you thought.

You got up and made your way down the stairs. From the bottom steps you peered over the banister to look at the mysterious girl chatting with Jungkook.

‘Oh shit, it’s Lisa. Retreat. RETREAT’

You tried to scramble back up the stairs, but instead you slipped and met face first with the floor.

“Are you okay?” Lisa said, helping you up,”Are you h-“ she paused as she recognised who I was,”Y/n?”

You sighed, forcing a fake smile on your face,”Hi Lisa,”

A/n: ok so the chapter was supposed to longer but I pressed the post button by accident so :/. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. It will take a long time for it to get to the main plot (aka the whole gang stuff) so pls be patient


End file.
